


Ron's Assistant

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Fluff, Frottage, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Maybe hiring Scorpius Malfoy wasn't such a bad idea after all.





	Ron's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Princess Teradia over at LJ who not only inspired the story but helped me edit it.  


* * *

He was going to kill Scorpius Malfoy. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.  
  
And then he was going to fire him.  
  
Ron had no idea why the hell he listened to his daughter and nephew when they said he just _had_ to hire the little tosser. Scorpius had been nothing but a pain in his bloody arse since he started in the Auror Corps as Ron's assistant six months ago. Hell, it took the wanker four months just to learn how to make a pot of coffee. How bloody hard could that be?  
  
Rubbing his face in his hands, Ron sat at his desk trying to figure out just how he was going to make his life a little easier. He had to get rid of Scorpius because between him and Hermione's daily harpy routine since they had started divorce proceedings, one of them was going to send him to an early grave. As far as he was concerned, if the old dog Greyback couldn't do it when Ron was eighteen, he wouldn't give the honour to his assistant or his soon-to-be-ex-wife. He'd die when he was free and clear of both of them just out of spite.  
  
He was about to travel down the road of coming up with every possible way he could die, in order to take the piss out of Hermione, when he heard Scorpius' voice ask, "You wanted to see me, sir?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ron lifted up his head and leaned back in his chair. He hated making people redundant, but he was going to have to get rid of Scorpius before he went mad. "Yes. We need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Scorpius asked. Ron hated that his voice sounded so innocent; he knew for a fact that there was nothing innocent about Scorpius. He especially hated the way Scorpius was holding himself now: the pale blond fringe that fell into his eyes when he held his head that way; nor the casual, unaffected stance with which he held himself that certainly didn't belong in the office (not with the way it caused men and women to congregate around Scorpius' desk begging for his attention and favor).  
  
"Your performance at work," Ron responded, cutting to the quick -hoping that would be the easiest way to get Scorpius out of his hair.  
  
"What about it? I rectified the problem with the Warrington case that I had inadvertently made."  
  
"It's not that. Scorpius, these 'mistakes' are altogether too frequent. In fact, you make them almost daily -even though you have been here six months."  
  
Scorpius stood there quietly for a moment, before a smirk that Ron didn't like crossed Scorpius' face as he finally responded, "Did you ever think I may have done them on purpose?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron asked flabbergasted.  
  
"Maybe I did them on purpose," Scorpius repeated, closing the door to Ron's office. "Did you ever think about that?"  
  
"Why in the bloody hell would you do that?" Ron snapped, his temper starting to rise. Firing Scorpius was turning out to be the highlight in what had started out as a dreary day.  
  
"To get your attention."  
  
Ron started to retort, but stopped before a sound came out. He found himself speechless as Scorpius moved towards the desk to take a seat on it; too close to Ron to be construed as innocent.  
  
He especially didn't know what to say when Scorpius leaned over, his face now less than a metre from Ron's, and purred, "Let's see -- Hermione yells at you; Rose brings home guys you don't like; Hugo has a death wish when it comes to Quidditch; Harry always wants to go for a pint; George keeps sending you new products; and your mother sends food. So, tell me, Ron, how was I supposed to get your attention amongst all of that?"  
  
After choking on his tongue, Ron finally sputtered, "Why would you want _my_ attention?"  
  
"A better question is: why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Scorpius..."  
  
"Ron," Scorpius purred sweetly, "just because your fool of a wife doesn't want you, doesn't mean that no one wants you."  
  
"But..." Ron knew he should say something else but for the life of him, he couldn't articulate the words to do so. He wished he knew why the hell his twenty-something assistant who could have anyone male or female in the wizarding world would want someone like him. Someone who had been told by his wife, more than once, that he had nothing really to offer due to his vulgar mouth, short temper, and disgusting cleaning habits.  
  
A sharp rap on the door snapped Ron out of his stupor. Turning his head to the door, he started to say 'come in' when Scorpius jumped off the desk, dropped to his knees and pulled Ron's legs apart as he whispered, "And now I'm going to break your will," before slipping underneath Ron's desk, completely hidden from view. Ron was so floored by Scorpius and the sound of his zipper coming down that his invitation to enter his office came out as, "Co-come... in."  
  
Feeling Scorpius' fingers start to graze his hardening erection, he bit back a gasp as Hermione entered the office, her hair and robes flying behind her. Ron was positive that _this_ wasn't going to end well.  
  
She flung a file onto his desk at the same moment Scorpius started to gently work on freeing his cock from their tightening confines, sharply saying, "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
Trying to maintain his cool, Ron retorted as he grabbed the file, "Well, it would help if I know what _this_ is?" A slow deliberate slide of a tongue along the underside of his cock about undid him. The words on the papers in front of him momentarily blurred before he could actually see that the file before him was a draft of what was to be his and Hermione's property settlement. Slowly, so he wouldn't choke on the words as Scorpius' tongue traveled along his cock slowly again, he said, "This appears to be our property statement."  
  
"I know what it is, _Ronald_ ," Hermione retorted as she flicked her wrist towards the door causing it to slam. "I want to know why the hell you sent it back to my solicitor unsigned?"  
  
Taking a breath while Scorpius' tongue continued its slow and deliberate assault on not only the underside of his cock but the sides, too, with alternating strokes of his fingers, Ron replied as calmly as possible, "Because if you looked at what my solicitor sent back to yours, you would see that _this_ particular property settlement you wanted me to sign wasn't the one I agreed to in mediation."  
  
"It most certainly is the one you agreed to, Ronald," Hermione huffed, slamming her hands down on the desk.  
  
"No," Ron replied firmly, before being momentarily distracted by a tug on his clothes to free more than just his cock from his pants. "The property settlement I verbally agreed to had the country house going to me and the flat, here in London, going to you. _This_ settlement has both going to you."  
  
"I did not agree to that. I paid for both. I should get both."  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron choked. Not just out of surprise to Hermione's declaration, but because Scorpius had taken Ron's sac into his mouth and started to suck while his hand continued to work Ron's straining erection.  
  
"You heard me. I paid for both..."  
  
"Oh I heard you, Hermione, and I would love to know how the hell you came to the conclusion that you paid both? I seem to remember _both_ of our salaries going to the purchase of them," Ron retorted. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to be able to lean back in his chair and enjoy the wonderful assault Scorpius was doing to his cock and sac, but at least it was making dealing with Hermione almost tolerable.  
  
"It was me working overtime that allowed us to purchase both," she snapped back.  
  
"Overtime?" Ron asked, desperately trying not to groan as Scorpius somehow managed to take his cock in his mouth from his position beneath the desk. "Is that what you call fucking your boss while in your office, when you tell your husband you are working overtime?"  
  
"Why, you--"  
  
Ron interrupted because he wasn't sure if he was going to last much longer, as his breathing progressed deeper and faster as a result of Scorpius' glorious mouth, and snapped, "You know, if you really want to continue this, then I _will be_ enforcing the pre-nup you demanded I sign. I seem to remember a clause regarding infidelity..." Ron hated that he trailed off just when he was about to put the harpy in her place. However, Scorpius deep-throating his cock while sucking like he was, simply became more than Ron could take at the moment without giving himself away to his wife.  
  
His threat though hit something home to Hermione who had paled as Ron tried to grip his desk, feeling his groin really start to burn and tighten up. Biting his lip, he waited for her response. Ron hoped to hell that either Hermione would get the hell out of his office before Scorpius managed to suck his soul out of his cock, or at that he could hide the orgasm, that was about to hit him hard, from his soon to be ex-wife. Given that he had never been known for hiding _exactly_ what he was feeling from anybody, he prayed to every deity he could think of that the second wouldn't happen, seeing as how he had just thrown the infidelity clause in Hermione's face, since he was still technically married to her at that very moment.  
  
Breathing deeply in order to steady himself while his body crept closer to the inevitable, he returned Hermione's stare until she huffed, "You really are a bastard."  
  
He started to gasp as Scorpius began to massage and gently tug on his sac. However, he managed to turn it into a hollow laugh before getting out, "That's funny, you are the only one to think that, while I can only think of maybe three people who don't think you are a bitch: one's your lover that you cheated on me with, and the other two are your parents."  
  
Ron took deeper breaths this time as he knew time was getting close, while Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. Shaking his head, he continued to breathe deeply as he slowly said, "Hermione, just get out. Have the correct property settlement sent over, I'll sign it and _this_ will be finished just like we both want."  
  
"I'm not--"  
  
"Yes, you are. I'm done with you. Now, get out of my office before I call security and have them remove you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," she hissed, grabbing the file back from him.  
  
"Want to find out?" Ron hissed back, realizing he didn't have much longer to get Hermione out of his office before Scorpius was found. "I'm sure your boss would love to deal with me filing another complaint against you for harassment on Ministry hours and in a Ministry building of another Ministry employee." Taking another deep breath and flexing his hips a bit in an attempt to buy himself some more time, but appeared to only cause Scorpius to double his efforts, Ron continued, "That would earn you a suspension without pay right this time, right?"  
  
Ron couldn't believe it. He had used two cheap shots against Hermione in the span of five minutes. Maybe having Scorpius as an assistant wasn't such a bad thing as Hermione glared at him, spun on her heels and stalked out of his office. With a wave of his wand, he not only closed the door behind her, but locked it and cast a silencing charm.  
  
Finally able to lean back in his chair, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the sweet torture that Scorpius' mouth was doing to him. Moans and gasps started to escape his mouth as he realized he had never had such an exquisite experience. Hermione had hated oral sex and so he had resigned himself to only receiving it on his birthday, but this -- this was beyond wonderful. His hands found Scorpius' hair and started to run his fingers through that beautiful blond hair, realizing it was even softer than it looked.  
  
A wonderfully sharp tug on his sac, coupled with Scorpius not only deep-throating him but humming too, caused Ron to grip Scorpius' head tight and hold him into place as his hips thrust up towards Scorpius' face. With a hitching cry, he spilled inside that warm, succulent mouth. He continued to moan through his orgasm as Scorpius appeared determined to suck his soul out of him through his cock.  
  
When Scorpius finally released him, Ron looked down at the young man who now had this satisfied look on his face with his grey eyes shining. He had no idea what he was supposed to do or could do or should do in this moment -- especially since it was his assistant who just gave him the blow job of his life.  
  
"Scorpius," he whispered, unable to think of anything else.  
  
"So here's the deal," Scorpius said, rising up on his knees as he squirmed to get in between Ron's legs. "You have dinner with me tonight at my flat and I'll put my two weeks in, first thing tomorrow."  
  
Ron didn't know what to think _now_ : Scorpius wanted him to have dinner tonight _and_ he would put his two weeks notice in. He was clearly missing something.  
  
"Do you know how cute you are when you are confused?" Scorpius chuckled and stole a kiss from a now beyond befuddled Ron. "I didn't get hired on at the Ministry because I wanted, or needed, to work. I did it to be around _you_. Your daughter and your nephew got sick of me whinging, so they got you to hire me as your assistant; in the hopes, that I either caught you or got over you. And I'm kind of hoping right now, that this means I caught you."  
  
"So, this means..."  
  
"I'd much rather you be my boyfriend than my boss."  
  
Still absolutely confused as to how this all happened, he decided to do what any smart man would do when a beautiful, gorgeous, younger person asked them out -- asking, "So about dinner? Should I bring something?"  
  
"Bring yourself and that should cover dessert," Scorpius teased with a wink.  
  
Ron couldn't help himself as he growled before capturing Scorpius' lips demanding more than just his attention. Hearing Scorpius whimper from the assault, Ron pulled Scorpius up and onto his lap while Scorpius' hands went to Ron's shirt pulling at the buttons.  
  
He could honestly say, he had never felt so wanted in his life as he did now while ripping at Scorpius' clothing. His lips and tongue continued to demand everything from Scorpius, dominating the kiss as his tongue explored, tasted, taunted every millimetre of the mouth that brought him a new found joy in his life.  
  
Frustrated with Scorpius' clothes and developing an intense hatred for trousers and pants, Ron grasped for the wand on his desk before spelling all of Scorpius' clothes away. He tore his lips away from Scorpius; his eyes hungrily devoured every centimeter of Scorpius' lean frame that was beautifully sculpted from Quidditch. With another wave of his wand, he watched as Scorpius' eyes widened as the stretching spell went to work preparing him while Ron's hands and mouth started their fevered exploration of the body that so clearly wanted him.  
  
Wrapping his fingers around Scorpius' reddened cock, his eyes went to Scorpius' face as he started to move his hand up and down, using Scorpius' own pre-cum to start to coat it. He had never seen anything more erotic than when Scorpius' eyes rolled back into his head just before his head started to loll from Ron's attention to his cock and the stretching spell.  
  
"So beautiful," Ron murmured, his free hand going up to touch and caress his new lover's face. He gently brushed a finger against Scorpius' lower lip with a soft tug. He groaned when Scorpius' rewarded him by taking the finger in his mouth and starting to tease it with his tongue, before starting to suck it to in time to Ron's hand on his cock.  
  
A quick re-evaluation told Ron that _that_ was the most erotic thing he had ever seen in his life.  
  
Whispering, Ron told him, "Merlin, I want you, Scorpius."  
  
Releasing Ron's finger with a pop, Scorpius smiled as he grabbed Ron's hands and pinned them to the chair arms. Scorpius leaned his face over and rested his head on Ron's forehead. Ron realised seconds later, in that heated stillness, Scorpius had lined himself up with Ron's cock, slightly pressing against it, before whispering, "It's about time. I've only wanted you since...forever."  
  
Ron knew what he wanted to do at that moment: he wanted to growl, grab Scorpius' hips, and push himself into Scorpius as he devoured the young man's lips again. Instead, he allowed Scorpius to slide himself slowly onto Ron's straining cock as the young man gently massaged _his_ lips; the whole action soft, simple, beautiful and loving. Ron found sheer enjoyment in the desire he felt radiating from Scorpius, and from within him.  
  
Once he was entirely in Scorpius, he moaned the young man's name, which caused a beautiful smile form on his face. Ron wasn't sure if he would ever get tired of that look on Scorpius' face. He had seen it over the years on other people's faces when they loved someone, but he had never seen it on Hermione's. But now seeing it on Scorpius' face as he looked at him, all those wasted years spent with a woman who had never really loved him, faded away. When Scorpius released his hands, they automatically moved to Scorpius' body caressing the sides of the still motionless body as Scorpius' hands held his face.  
  
"I don't want to break you," Scorpius whispered. "I want you just the way you are."  
  
Ron saw everything in those precious seconds, intimately locked with a beautiful young man naked on his lap -and in that everything was all he ever wanted.  
  
Whispering back, he told him, "I only play for keeps."  
  
"Good, so do I," Scorpius responded, before taking Ron's lips as he started to move up and down on Ron's cock. This time it was Ron whimpering from the kiss as his hands continued to explore, aid, and feel every inch of the beautiful body willingly attached to his. He wasn't sure if it was from the mind-numbing kiss or the body-numbing action of Scorpius' body on Ron's but he certainly enjoyed the abyss he found himself swirling into as his body's need for release again - so quickly even at his age - began to grow.  
  
Taking control of the kiss, he heard Scorpius' whimper and sought to do it again by taking a firm grip of Scorpius' cock that had been frotting against both their stomachs. With a tight circle made from his thumb and ring finger, he started to stroke Scorpius' cock earning him the desired whimpers as Scorpius' fingers started to dig into his shoulders.  
  
Scorpius broke the kiss with a loud moan that filled Ron's minds with delicious images of just what he wanted to do with his new lover. The thought of taking a few days off came to mind, as well as whisking Scorpius' away to some hotel, just to make sure he had enough time to coax all these wonderful sounds and sights out of Scorpius. That was until he could almost claim satisfaction in his first of many trysts to come from his new lover.  
  
Ron watched as Scorpius threw his head back with a loud moan containing Ron's names as his fingers really dug into Ron's shoulders; stroking Scorpius' cock hard, he felt Scorpius' release cover his hand as he continued to work it -milking the young man completely. Watching Scorpius fight his body's natural response, to what appeared to be a mind-blowing orgasm, sent Ron over the edge as he spilled into Scorpius' body.  
  
Removing his hand finally from Scorpius' cock, Ron wrapped his arms around Scorpius as the young man bonelessly fell against him, Scorpius' head coming to rest on Ron's shoulder. Smiling, Ron couldn't help himself as he stole a kiss from Scorpius' red lips which earned him another delicious moan from the young man's mouth.  
  
"So, were the last six months worth it?" Ron heard Scorpius whisper. Ron couldn't help but laugh at how not forty-five minutes ago, he was ready to fire the same young man who was now naked on his lap. The one who was intimately connected to him and going to have dinner with him tonight. And, if his body was up to it -possibly rounds three, four, and maybe, even, five tonight.  
  
He felt Scorpius burrow his face into Ron's neck as Scorpius whispered, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Depends," Ron teased, feeling lighter than he had in years, "What's your opinion on playing hooky with me this afternoon?"  
  
Ron couldn't help smiling as Scorpius shot upright in his lap and responded, "Only if we play hooky in bed."  
  
"Promise," Ron replied with a laugh, grabbing Scorpius for another kiss as he thought that hiring Scorpius Malfoy may have been the smartest thing he had ever done.  
  



End file.
